Myakugan
by pinay-of-series
Summary: Moichi Wen, a ninja with a sad past. Dont all ninjas have that? well, she happens to chance on team 7. this 1st story when they are young gennin. She embarks on some missions with them and reveals some of her sad past, and her power of her kekkei genkai.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Don't blame me if you don't like it ok? It is my story and I wanted to share it. by the way, Kabuto is mine!**

Long time ago, when Naruto and Sasuke were only 1 year old, I was a young kunoichi. I was so young that I hadn't begun ninja school. I was 4 years old and unknowingly powerful.

My name is Moichi Wen, and I will tell you my story.

**FLASHBACK/FLASHBACK/FLASHBACK/FLASHBACK/FLASHBACK/FLASH**

My cousin, Nagato **(I KNOW!!!! It'll work out, so don't ask), **was coming to visit. In truth, he wasn't a cousin, just a really close family friend. He was there when I was born.

My family was running everywhere, and I hurried to get my "best clothes" on.

_They're so itchy! I hope Nagato hurries so I can get out of this!_

In the burning sun, I waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, in the distance, I could see my father talking to Nagato's dad, Narakumaru **(I had to make it up. -_-)**. I ran down the steps toward the family. When Nagato approached, I smiled. I ran to hug him.

"It's been too long, Nagato-kun!"

"It's only been 3 months!" he smiled.

"Hmmmm, nope. Still too long." I laughed.

"Oh well, come on. I have a present when we get inside. Father said I could buy it for you." He said laughing too.

"OOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's hurry!" I pulled him inside, being the child I was.

When dinner was done, I pulled him to my room. "Ok, ok. I'll give it to you! Close your eyes." I immediately shut my eyes tight.

"I won't peek!" He opened my small hands and dropped a necklace in it. My eyes popped open and I stared into the beautiful pendent.

It was a beautiful turquoise heart. It had beads decorating the string and had a long crack drop the top to the middle.

"It's beautiful! How much was this, Nagato? You shouldn't have gotten it if it cost a lot."

"It didn't cost a lot, but it's for you anyway. Sorry about the crack. I accidently dropped while staring."

"Has it become precious to you?"

"It just has. Listen, Moichi. My father told me this. It's true and very important."

I looked up as he spoke the words that would ring through my ears for the rest of my life.

"Like me, the jewel may look beautiful, but its beauty is fake."

END FLASHBACK/ END FLASHBACK/ END FLASHBACK/ END FLASHBACK

"You can find real beauty within by forming memories." I looked up to see the village gate of Konoha **(the Hidden Leaf Village if you don't know)**. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake all walked out with huge packs for their mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohaiyo or whatever. That was supposed to be "hi" in Japanese. So anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I like reviews, and I have the map down below. **

_I'll wait for a while and follow them. I don't know them after all. Not personally. What is that boy doing? _**(I think it's safe to assume that you all know that Naruto can act weird, especially for a jinchuriki.)**

"Here I go! Watch me finish this mission in two days!"

"Baka, it takes two days just to get there."**(baka means idiot)**

"I'll do it! Believe it! **(or the Japanese motto)**That's my nindo, my ninja way." Naruto yells to the world.

"Come on. We better hurry if we don't want to be really late." Kakashi sighs

"Look who's talking, sensei! Hey, where'd he go?" Sakura says

"Come on, you better hurry." Kakashi is super far.

_Hmm, he's fast but it is expected of a jonin. Especially if it's the copy ninja. _

Team 7 runs after their sensei, and begin their journey to the Land of Greens. Their mission is to protect a princess from the Land of Greens to the Land of Stone for a marriage.

After one day of traveling, and mysterious mist clouds over the road in front of them. The sky is clear and blue.

"Be on your guard. This may be a trap." Kakashi says, getting partially serious.

I watched, curious about what they would do. Sasuke finally pricked up and shot a kunai knife through the mist.

_Smart kid. Hmmm……_

The trap was easy for my eyes to see. My eyes had the sharingan blaring.**(Ooooooo, what is this? A sharingan user. Is this the 3****rd**** sharingan user Itachi mentioned in Sasuke's tragic past)**

_Twang!_

A string was cut and a loud boom could be heard a second later. The mist stayed.

"Let's move through the mist but cautiously. Anything could happened, and we don't want anyone getting hurt." Kakashi speaks up.

They all walk through while I jump from tree to tree. I land on the other side of the big trap hole in the middle of the road and mist. I see the other four walking blindly towards it. Sakura keeps getting closer to the edge. I throw a kunai knife, narrowly missing her, to make them stop moving.

"Kakashi-sensei, I just felt a kunai knife blow past me. There are probably traps on the ground."**(no kidding)**

_Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have thrown it. Just stop moving._

Sakura takes a quick step forward straight into the pit! I jump and _tck!_ I kick off the side of the wall to put us on the other side. I quickly step away into the shadows of the mist. She was screaming the whole time.

"Sakura!" "Sakura! Hold on I'll catch you!"

Sasuke says nothing but looks apprehensive at the spot where she vanished.

"It's alright! I'm here on the other side of some pit. Be careful, it's two steps away. It's about 3 yards long."

"Okay, stay right there. We're coming over." They all jump over about a foot away from Sakura. A few more steps forward, and they clear the mist. I jumped into the shadows of the trees to watch

"How did you get across? You couldn't have seen it, and the reaction would have to be fast for you to get out in time." Kakashi says in a calm yet incredulous voice.

"Someone caught me. I don't know who. I couldn't see his face." Sakura

_I'm a _she_, Sakura._

"Hmmmmm, we are going to have to be alert. Although it seems we have an ally, it may be to lure us into a false sense of security." Kakashi glances around.

_I'll think I should make myself known now. Well, here I go._

I jumped from my spot in the trees, and landed in the mist. Pulling out a scroll, I summoned a fan. **(I realized it was much easier if you could just summon something when u needed it rather than carry it around. The fan is regular size.)** With a flick of my wrist, I waved the mist away.

They reacted pretty fast, and whipped out kunai knives in a flash. I didn't budge.

"Who the heck are you?" _typical Naruto._

"Who are you to ask, Naruto-kun?" I said, "Isn't the leader supposed to be the representative of the group?"

"Yes, Naruto, she's right. But his question is correct apart from the rudeness. Who are you, and are you here to attack us?"

"I hate talking so much, but still." I sighed, "My name is Moichi, and I was told to work with you on this mission. However, Kakashi-senpai, I am to remain independent in manners that I choose of."

"Senpai? How is he your senpai?" Sakura exclaims.

"I am of equal status if not higher. No offense to you of course, Kakashi."

"It's fine. Well, we can talk more while we walk. Let's go."

Kakashi turns around and starts walking; Sasuke follows his lead without a word.

"Wait for me, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey! What about me Sakura-chan?" I roll my eyes as I whip out a leaf. With a little chakra applied to it, it grows to enormous size. I jump on as a wind comes by. I fly past them and turn around. **(Sorry, I got the flying on the wind idea from Inuyasha. I just changed the feather to a leaf)**

"We can get there a lot faster this way, if you want."

All of them look with surprised eyes, and Kakashi impressed.

**So, what do ya think? Jk but review please. It's down there-----\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
